You Know Where to Find Me
by WolfxSoul
Summary: He would watch her, jealous that she could be with his daughter. Angry that he couldn't be with both of them. He would watch as the woman he fell in love with would have tea parties with his daughter. And neither of them knew. They will never know, as long as the curse exist. Hatter/OC
1. You Know Where to Find Me

Henry Mills sat in the middle of the park, wondering about his plan.

Would it work?

Will she believe him?

The roar of an engine interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Henry." A red haired woman stopped before him. He gave her a smile as she held out a letter. Confused, he took the envelope.

"Why would I get a letter?" He asked the woman, who sheepishly withdrew with a quick, 'I've got to go.' Still dumbfounded, he opened the letter and found there was no signature except for a horse shoe. He then knew it was from Cecilia. She was always so shy and wouldn't talk to Henry in public because she didn't want to have to deal with his mom (who would magically pop up every time Cecilia tried to talk to him.)

Reading the note quickly, he packed up his things so he could put his plan in motion. He paused for a moment, looking from his book to the woman down the street, handing a letter to August Booth. She gave him a slight nod before getting back on her motorcycle and driving off. Henry was pretty good at figuring out who everyone was, but for some reason, Cecilia didn't register. Where was her story in the book?

He shook his thoughts off because it was getting dark.

Maybe one day he would figure it out.

* * *

Cecilia's POV

I sighed as I dropped off a package at Paige's house. I froze when I heard the door behind me open and a pair of arms gripped around my waist.

"Cecilia!" I turned to the little girl with a smile hidden behind my helmet. She began to pull me towards the door. "I was just about to have a tea party!" she cried. Her mom appeared in the doorway and apologized for her actions.

"It's fine," I told her. Bending down to eye level with Paige, I lifted up my visor. "I have a few more delivers to make, but tomorrow the office is closed. So how about I come back then?" Paige pouted but nodded.

"And you'll bring cake?"

"Paige!" Her mother scolded her.

"I will," I replied. I waved goodbye before getting on my motorcycle and took off. I don't know why, but whenever I'm there at her house, I feel like I'm being watched. But I also feel like that at home sometimes. I told Mary Margret, she said I was just being paranoid. Listening to her, I try to ignore the feeling in my stomach.

Continuing, I dropped off the last letter to the mayors office. I handed it to the secretary before heading home. I was caught by the unpleasant sight of Mr. Gold, standing in my small post office. He never really came to the post office himself. I cringed as I slipped behind the counter.

"Mr. Gold, how may I help you?" Taking off my helmet and placing it on an empty rack, I turned to him. On the counter was a box.

"I need you to deliver this."

"The office is closed tomorrow, so it will be on Monday," I told him. He nodded and began to leave. I looked at the address and I realized I didn't recognize it. "Wait, where is this?"

"You'll find it," was all he said before he left. I thought I had been to everyone's home, but this address was strange. Picking the brown box up, I placed it on the shelves and tried to shake this uncomfortable feeling. I wasn't afraid of Mr. Gold, but at the same time I was. I felt if I got too close to him, I would have an allergic reaction to him. Maybe it's just the paranoia that his name is gold and I'm allergic to it.

Shaking those thoughts away, I closed up the office before going into my downstairs kitchen. I found myself looking out of the kitchen window to the other houses on the street. I assumed most families were having supper now, something I guess I should do too. I took the left overs from my meal at Granny's Diner and heated them up. It was strange, but I never ate much. It would feel like I wasn't really eating or swallowing anything. After I finished eating, I heard a low whinny. Odin was outside, waiting for me to brush through his mane. What a strange horse he was.

I then spent more of the evening with Odin, till I saw it was 11. Going up stairs, I didn't want to sleep. I was afraid that I would have a nightmare. Staring out the window, I watched the stars. The moon was hanging in a crescent. Touching the thin line of a scar around my neck, I fell into bed, hoping to have a good night's rest for once.

* * *

This is the story I want someone to write, or even help me write. Finals for college in a few weeks and I feel drained, and I have the hiccups.

Not much about my Oc Cecilia, but you'll see

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE... yeah

Here is the original plea

Ummm... can anyone write me a fanfiction about Once Upon A Time with my new character Cecilia as the main character... I'll give you info... I'm just really busy with college and work but I really want to have a story about it.

Also, does anyone know about any good HatterxOC stories from Once Upon A Time? I've checked Fanfiction but they don't have much. Please, anyone. I never ask for much but...


	2. White Rabbit

My wish didn't come true.

So there I sat, at my piano, trying to rid myself of the nightmare. I never got complaints from playing in the middle of the night. I don't think anyone really heard me.

In the quiet of the night, I played one of my favorite songs, You Know Where to Find Me by Imogen Heap. Playing anything really help soothe my weary heart.

A few songs and cups of tea later, the sun began to seep through my curtains. I figured that I should start on the cake I promised Paige. After mixing the ingredients and putting the mixture in the oven, I made my way out to my garden. I had to have a greenhouse made because I had caught Odin and other animals eating my vegetables. Opening the door, I hear Odin whine behind me.

"Now now, you'll have to wait and see if the carrots are done." I scowled the horse who gruffly moved away. Turning, I checked on my crops and saw I was in luck. After grabbing a batch of strawberries and taking some carrots and tomatoes, I set out the carrots for Odin. A ding reminded me of the cake in the oven. Hurrying inside, I grabbed it out of the oven and set it out to cool. Having to wait to frost, I figured I could run to Mary Margret's and give her the tomatoes I promised her. Grabbing my keys, I headed in the direction of Mary Margret's house. There were only a few early risers like myself about. I made my way to Mary Margret's quickly. I was greeted by the ebony haired individual, who smile ever so widely. A faint smile twitched onto my face. She invited me in, since we hadn't talked in a while.

"I always look forward to you coming Cecilia." She said as she poured tea into a cup and placing it in front of me. I nodded a thank-you.

"Yeah, it's nice to get out in the morning when nobody else is really about. I hope the tomatoes are good." I placed the basket on the table and she happily emptied it's contents.

"Of course! You're vegetables and fruits are always amazing! I was really looking forward to these, I wanted to make this new recipe. The market didn't have any tomatoes at the moment. Thank you Cecilia." I nodded and we talked some more before I left to return home.

It wasn't until 2 that I had the cake frosted and decorated. When I got Paige's, I found her in the back, setting up her stuff animals around the tea table. She gave me a hug before she ran back inside to get the tea. I was busy cutting the cake when her mother came out. Her and Paige's father had to go to work, so she was wondering if I would stay and make supper for Paige and made sure she was in bed by 8 because she had school tomorrow. I told her I would and Paige came out carrying her tea tray. We then sat down and Paige told me about her week at school.

"And Ms. Blanchard says we're going to do a book project. I'm not sure what I should... What do you think Cecilia?" I sat back and looked up at the sky.

"Do what you like. Are you interested in any books?" Paige nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes. I really wanted to read The Legend of Sleepy Hollow after we saw a play of it at school." I raised a brow at her.

"Isn't that with a headless horseman?" She nodded.

"Yup. I asked Ms. Blanchard about the book and she said that it was written in 1820." She paused, then leaned in and motioned for me to bend down so she could whisper something to me. "Henry told me he saw this black horse roaming around the edge of town. I've seen it too! He thinks it's the headless horseman's horse." I leaned back away from her with a slight frown.

"Paige, I believe that The Legend of Sleepy Hollow isn't classified as a fairy tale." She looked down in disappointment. Looking back up at me, she looked like she was going to say something, but something else caught her eye.

"Celia! Look!" She pointed out to the hedges that bordered her yard. Below was a rabbit white as snow, nibbling on something. Paige sprung up from her spot and ran after the furry creature, that bounded quickly acrossed the lawn. Getting up, I followed after her.

"Paige! Come back!" My red/orange hair whipped around, getting in my eyes. Pushing it away, I grabbed Paige in time before she tripped.

"Cecilia." I heard her whisper. I looked at her and saw she was looking up. Gazing in the same direction as her, I saw a large house, standing in the wood. It was probably the largest house in Storybrooke, maybe even larger than the mayor's home. "Cecilia, do you know who lives in that house?" I froze, I realized we had gone a bit ways into the forest.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. Through out all the years, I had never been there. I believe that this was the home I had to deliver the package to... but that was tomorrow. Now, I had to get Paige home because it was getting late. "Come on Paige. It's getting late." When I turned around, I felt a shiver go down my spin. A deep feeling that made me feel like someone was watching us. I grabbed her hand and lead her away.

"I though you knew everyone in town." I paused for a moment before heading to her house. I didn't answer her because I didn't know what to say.

When we got back to her house, I set about heating up what her mom made for dinner. My mind couldn't leave that house. I didn't know who lived there, and I wasn't thrilled about finding out.

He watched out the window. He had seen how the white rabbit had gotten Paige's attention. The red haired woman ran after her. She grabbed Paige...before she stepped any closer.

They were so close.

He wanted to scream to get their attention.

To end his loneliness.

He felt his world stop when she pulled away... Paige.

_Stop._

_Please stop. Come back._

* * *

**You know where to find me**

* * *

****Ah, yeah, so thank you to those who reviewed and super special thanks to Arwiona who said she would help with the story! ... Well, I have yet to receive word back.

The song belongs to Imogen Heap, the greatest singer in the universe of forever and history and anything that exist. Listen to her... now. I'm serious. I'm still here. I'll wait in the fridge cold plains of the arctic till you give her a listen. I understand most of you youngins that you like all that hippty-hop and dubstep and stuff... If you don't like her... I will respect your opinion, but hate you forever and I will cry.


	3. Sleepy Hollow

The Enchanted Forest

_There lives a legend within the small glen of Sleepy Hollow. The forest surrounding it is said to be inhabited by many ghosts and creatures. This had left the area unwanted by any kingdom surrounding it. _

_So for years the people within the dreamy hamlet live blissfully unaware of what was happening outside their town, for they had their own trouble to worry about. Few travels dared to make their way through the haunted woods, and even few made it to Sleepy Hollow. There was a legend, only spoken in whispers among the towns people. For many long years, they had taken the tradition to board their windows and doors at night. They were forbidden to roam around at night and what every they do, they were told never to open their doors. Even when the screams and howls of the forest beckoned a curious mind._

_It was said that the screams were the souls of the headless horseman's victims, looking for their heads!_

The small children screamed as the storyteller laughed. One child, curious, asked the young lady, how she knew. The ebony haired woman smiled.

"Because I had met the fearsome being."

* * *

3 Years Ago

The hamlet of Sleepy Hollow had been in a busy, readying themselves for a festival. It had been over five years since the last sighting of the horrible creature that was said to haunt the woods. Travelers and merchants would finally come to sell their goods, although not many. That's how she found herself there. It seemed to be the one place she thought the queen's men would never find her. There were no wanted posters around the town and everyone was kind to her.

Snow White had found a lovely little inn and for the first time in a very long time, she rested down into a bed. Selling something she had stolen not to long ago. Although she still had memories of the soft beds in the castle, this was much better than the ground. Getting up, she returned to the village to see the festivities. Snow stayed and finally felt welcomed.

Dancing, drinking and music.

Everything was going prefect, until an unmistakable noise echoed throughout the town. Everything stopped, waiting for it to happen again. Everyone hoped that it was just a noise that everyone had mistaken.

But it happened again.

It was a painful scream. It bounced around, tearing up everyone violently. Only when the bell rang, did people do something.

"It's the horseman!" Someone screamed. More screams and people ran about, fleeing to their homes. Snow was dazed and confused, and left alone in the night. The noise continued, so Snow decided to follow it to the source. Wondering through the woods, she found a group of young men, laughing. One of them screamed into a cone. They had played this prank and scared everyone. Snow was about to turn around and tell the villagers, but she had stepped on a twig and the men heard her. She turned to run but one of them had appeared in front of her.

"Look at what we have here. Someone lost, just asking for her head to be cut off by the headless horseman." The boys laughed and one of them grabbed her arm. She tried to jerk away but another grabbed her. "Now, now. We just want to have some fun." Their laugh was cut off by the strangest sound Snow had ever heard.

It was this low, echoing whinny of a horse. It bounced around into her head and set all the men into a fright.

"Impossible! It's suppose to be dead!"

"Fool! The horseman was always dead! That's why no one could kill it." The noise was louder than ever before and suddenly a black shape burst from the tree line. The men scattered, pushing Snow to the ground. Her head ended up hitting a rock and she began to see black spots. The last thing she saw looked like someone's shoulders, but no head.

* * *

Hey... comment section!

Thank you Lorem tenebrae, kykyxstandler, and samanthatm.

Oh, and yes, I have read Wishing Upon A Star. I was the first person to comment and fav it. Just so you all know, I check daily to see if there is any new Jefferson stories. So if anyone writes one, I will read it... if it's interesting... Sorry, I'm kinda sick of the Alice idea although it is what is would be. If Jefferson would actually have a wife (although it never said that they were married). Anyways... yeah. Haven't got my fix of it... fanfiction... is like drugs... Holy Shit. It's makes sense! No wonder I'm addicted! Say no to drugs, yes to fanfiction

Sorry it's short, but is there anyone I can bounce ideas off. Not the same as the co-author like I was asking. Just someone to help me decided on some story aspects. That's the reason why this chap is short. Also, I'm rewatching the show, cause I forgot almost all of the stuff. Happens to me a lot.


End file.
